Another Weird Adventure
by Theinsanefangirl
Summary: I did this for my English class using my vocab words. I wasn't sure to put it up, but i thought it was funny, so here it is. XD No pairings... just weird stuff.


Flapjack and K'nuckles walked to where Bubbie was parked by the dock. She was sleep.

"Wake up!" Flapjack yelled, giggling. She awoke, looking around at who woke her up. She smiled.

"Hello, Flapjack." She said.

"Guess what Captain K'nuckles said?" He put his hands on his mouth and giggled. "He said you're anomalous!"

"What?!"

"Uh... I don't know what you're talking about, Flap." K'nuckles laughed nervously.

"But you said it, Captain! I don't know what it means, though."

"It means..." Bubbie said, growling at the captain. "...that I'm abnormal. It's such an aspersion. I should scourge you for that kind of talk!"

"Come on, Bubbie!" K'nuckles yelled. "Have a sense of humor!" Bubbie glared at him. "I can assuage your anger."

"How?"

"Uh... How about Flap and I don't do anything to get us into trouble for the whole day!" She thought about and nodded.

"Good idea, K'nuckles. Now, go play. Don't do anything you'll regret."

"Yes, Ma'am." K'nuckles took of his hat and then put it back on. "Come on, Flap."

"That's a big promise you made to Bubbie, Captain." Flapjack said, while they were walking back into town.

"I never promised her anything. As if I would put our troublemaking on hiatus."

"Boy, you're such an insurgent!"

"That's the way I like it!" K'nuckles stopped suddenly, causing Flapjack to bump into him. "Look at those girls!" There were two pretty girls talking by a big boat tied up at the dock. "Let's go to them! I bet you anything that's their boat! Wow, aren't they tenuous?"

"Captain?"

"Sorry..." K'nuckles cleared his throat. "...If we can woo those girls enough, we can get them to take us to Candied Island. We can transcend up into the above when we go to the island! Oh, all that candy!"

"Good idea!" Flapjack giggled. "Candied Island! Candied Island!"

"Alright, boy. Stop it." K'nuckles bumped him. "Don't vitiate our plans."

"Oh, sorry." He giggled again. They approached the girls, who stopped talking and looked at them. "We better make sure Bubbie doesn't find out or else we'll have to mitigate her again. And she is very hard to please."

"Tell me about it."

"Okay! One time she...."

"I was kidding! That was inconsequential, wasn't it?" He nodded. He turned back to the girls. "Hello, ladies."

"Hello." The taller blonde said, eyeing them suspicously. "Can we help you?"

"You two are very pretty." Flapjack said.

"He's cute!" The shorter brunette giggled. "But..." She turned to K'nuckles. "I know what you're doing."

"What?" K'nuckles growled. "Flap, did you...?"

"Don't blame the kid." She cut him off. "Stop trying to wheedle us. You want to use our boat to get to Candied Island. We know who you are."

"Oh..." K'nuckles sighed. "Just hear us out, girls. If I had money, I would get a boat myself."

"So why don't you?" The blonde scowled, putting her hands on her hips.

"I want to be a sinecure. And that is immutable." He grinned. "Hey, how about we blazon your boat with pretty pictures?"

"No, thank you. Don't disconcert us." The brunette said. "Come on, Julie." They walked away from Flapjack and K'nuckles, who was yelling at them to come back.

"We can't be axiomatic, Captain."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know." K'nuckles groaned and walked foward, not caring about anything anymore. He really thought today would be the day he would go Candied Island. "Captain, wait! I'm trying to expostulate you! Don't walk that way."

"Not now, Flap." K'nuckles replied, eyes to the floor. "They must've heard about us from the others. They simulate what they say to us!"

"Captain! Let me give you a caveat!" It was too late. K'nuckles bumped into someone. It was the Dock Hag. "Sorry, Dock Hag! It was inadvertent!"

"I don't care what it was." The old lady said, getting up and taking out papers. "You still have to pay for parking Bubbie at the dock!"

"Ugh! I don't care!" K'nuckles yelled. "All these tickets! All these rules! They're driving me insane!" He took off his hat and started stomping on it. He growled and yelled incoherent words.

"You're being very grandiose." The hag said, sighing.

"We need to get to Candied Island!" He said. "We need to."

"That's hackneyed. You say that too much."

"Of course I do! It's Candied Island. We want to go right, Flap?"  
"Yes, we do!" Flapjack yelled, jumping up and down between K'nuckles and the Dock Hag. He didn't want trouble. They promised Bubbie.

"Candied Island is nominal." The Dock Hag explained.

"What?" K'nuckles said. "Nominal?'"

"It means it doesn't exist."

"What are you talking about? Of course it exists!"

"Fine, it exists! Now pay up for these dock tickets, K'nuckles!"  
"Aw, come on!"

"You're so seditious!"

"I don't even know what that means!" He turned to Flapjack. "Run, boy!" They ran all the way to Bubbie, who scowled at them.

"Causing trouble, K'nuckles?" K'nuckles was panting heavily. He looked up.

"No. It's the Dock Hag's fault! Let us in! Let us in!" Bubbie sighed, and opened her mouth. Flapjack and K'nuckles went and laughed about the whole ordeal.


End file.
